A wrong Execution
by fantasytyper
Summary: an execution for the wrong reason could end in more than just one death.  this story is after the beginning and i no its not finished but i needed to post this.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

A/N: not sure how this story is i haven't gone over it in a while please be kind when you R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>It was 11:30am<strong>

It was a beautiful day; the sun was bright, the sky was clear, there was a cool breeze and it was the middle of spring, but instead of being outside enjoying the weather the twins Katrina and Megami Shihoin where stuck inside Urahara's shop with their cousin Ankoku Schiffer (Ulquiorra's last name).

Katrina, the captain of squad 2, was sitting on the window sill staring at the sky. Her sister, Megami, was lying in the middle of the floor, starfish style while Ankoku sat just inside the door staring impatiently at the entrance to the shops tiny yard. All of them were waiting quietly for their friend Shian Kurosaki. They were waiting to leave for the soul society, they had to go before noon but instead, they were stuck waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, after a long period of silence, they all heard running footsteps coming toward the shop. Katrina looked at the gate, Ankoku stood up and Megami pulled herself into a sitting position to stare out of the open door. And just as they had hoped they saw a flash of dark orange hair before Shian came bolting through the gate and across the yard. Then as she reached the stairs she screamed so loud that everything went quiet, after the scream ended they all heard a thud and winced.

There was a moment more of silence, broken by Megami's yell; "Watch out for the steps."

Everyone burst out laughing as Shian walked in with a bruise on her forehead and a scowl on her face.

Out of everyone in soul society Shian is the strongest followed closely by the twins. After them it goes Ankoku, Ichigo then everyone else.

**[Ankoku's POV]**

As we were running I couldn't help but think of my mother, Kikensei, about one month ago on the day we found out she was to be executed. Mum had been held in a cell for 6 months but when she was led to section 46 she looked more beautiful then the day she went in.

She looks about 25 but was more like 100, her long white hair was longer still, having grown from waist length down to her knees, her gentle features looked tougher which some how seemed to make her look radiant and her eyes looked like bright purple fire.

Thinking of my mother I remembered why we were _running _toward the cliff.

"Hey Shian what took you so long?" I yelled over the wind whistling past my ears as we ran to make it in time.

I was so worried that we wouldn't make it, that I almost missed her reply even though she was right next to me, "Sorry! I lent my jacket to a friend and couldn't remember who,"

"If we don't make it to that cliff before noon I will personally kill you!" I yelled when she finished speaking

She touched my shoulder and started speaking again, "Don't worry we _will_ make it, she'll be fine!"

I looked over at the others who were all looking at me worriedly and smiled weakly.

I looked away and up at the cliff looming overhead, whispering quietly, "I hope so… I'm coming mum."

Then I looked at the others and examined the extra things they added and subtracted from their everyday (though not exactly normal) Shinigami clothes;

Megami had her bleach blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a black-red ribbon, her usual bag of skittles gone and she was carrying a lot of flat hilted daggers which were hidden on her person.

Shian was wearing a thin black jacket, a black bandana with her dark orange hair out of its high pigtails and she was carrying a mean looking pair of sword like daggers that were definitely her bankai and that I had only seen her hold once before (once was enough).

Katrina was wearing a dark blue, fingerless glove that went up to her elbow on her left arm, a dark red ribbon up her right arm and had her mask pulled up over her nose showing only her gold eyes.

Me? Well I didn't have my book, I was wearing my shoulder length black hair in a bun with dagger sharp hair pins holding it in place and I was carrying a bag full of my specialty, Kido bombs (look like silver coins). We were ready to fight if necessary and only hoped we didn't have to.

* * *

><p>AN: I know i haven't done a great job and there is too much description too soon but i hope you like it.


End file.
